Il était une fois
by Mayura-8
Summary: Dans les contes de fées, les princesses sont réveillées par le baiser du prince. Riku est malade et Sora se rend à son chevet. Il n'est pas prince mais peut-être …. soriku. Spoil Dream Drop Distance.


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Tetsuya Nomura de Square Enix

**Pairing **: Soriku

**Rating** : T Pas de lemon, que de la guimauve.

**Résumé **: Dans les contes de fées, les princesses sont réveillées par le baiser du prince. Riku est malade et Sora se rend à son chevet. Il n'est pas prince mais peut-être ….

**Note 1** : **Spoil Dream Drop Distance**. Tout ce que je développe dans cette présentation des événements relatifs aux jeux vidéo ne sont que des suppositions. Connaissant Nomura, il saura bien nous surprendre et mettre toutes mes déductions à terre XD

**Note 2** : Cette fiction est inspirée du fanart ci-contre. Ah si je savais dessiner… je m'éclaterai à créer des fanarts et des doujinshis. Malheureusement, je n'ai absolument aucun talent pour le dessin. Alors du coup je m'arme de mes mots pour faire vivre mes idées dans des fanfictions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Il ETAIT UNE FOIS…**

Sora était assis sur la branche habituelle de son palmier préféré au bord de la plage de Destiny Island. Le doux ressac des vagues le berçait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Riku et lui étaient enfin rentrés dans leur contrée, harassés de leur long voyage. Ils avaient enchaîné depuis plusieurs missions pour le roi Mickey, la dernière ayant été la plus dangereuse de toutes. Xéhanort était réapparu et avait tenté de s'approprier le corps de Sora. Heureusement Riku, Axel/Lea et le roi Mickey avaient été là pour le protéger. Enfin, particulièrement Riku. Son ami d'enfance n'avait pas hésité à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour le sauver. Et son courage lui avait permis d'acquérir le titre de maître de la Keyblade. Sora n'était absolument pas jaloux que Riku soit parvenu à décrocher ce titre et pas lui. Il était au contraire très content et fier pour son ami. Riku le méritait bien.

Mais Xéhanort était de retour et le danger plus que jamais présent. Kairi et Axel/Lea avaient été, à la plus vive surprise de tous, désignés comme étant des porteurs de la Keyblade. Il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver Aqua perdue dans le domaine des Ténèbres et réveiller Ventus. Ajoutez le roi Mickey à leur groupe et les sept gardiens seraient prêts à protéger les sept princesses de cœur. Terra était malheureusement pour le moment, contrôlé par l'ennemi et on ne pouvait décemment pas compter sur lui. A moins qu'un sursaut de sa personnalité ne refasse surface un jour et ne transperce la carapace de Xéhanort l'apprenti.

Sora était très heureux de savoir que son amie d'enfance, Kairi faisait désormais partie des élus, malgré son statut de princesse de cœur. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait apprécié plus que tout la période durant laquelle, seuls Riku et lui étaient aptes à partir en mission. Sa complicité avec l'argenté n'avait cessé de croître. Au point qu'elle avait pris un tournant assez singulier. Si étant enfant, Kairi avait été la première dans son cœur, force était de constater qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas et que c'était à Riku que revenait cette place. Et Sora avait eu beau se répéter que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'entre deux mecs c'était impossible, voire carrément inapproprié, son cœur ne cessait de lui prouver le contraire en bondissant à chaque fois qu'il apercevait le jeune homme. Sans parler de la jalousie qui entravait ses entrailles lorsque l'argenté se faisait draguer par la gent féminine. Ce qui arrivait très souvent, compte tenu de son physique assez avantageux. Et de son air mystérieux qui plaisait énormément. Mais en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Riku, Sora devait être réaliste. *Quel garçon de 15 ans normalement constitué se jette à genoux et sanglote aux pieds de son ami le jour de leurs retrouvailles ? On ne faisait pas ça au nom de l'amitié.

Sora soupira. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu suffisamment d'embrouille dans la vie, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami. Un garçon ! Allez dire ensuite à vos relations intermonde, que le héros qui est censé les sauver est bi. Et que c'est un mec qu'il a choisi. Sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier. Certes ils prônaient tous l'amour, mais fallait pas non plus rêver sur leur ouverture d'esprit. Dans la morale, un homme finissait avec une femme, point final. Et puis, le dit meilleur ami en question, comment prendrait-il les choses ? Pas très bien, c'est certain. Si encore Sora était certain de ne pas se prendre un revers, il aurait affirmé ses sentiments avec plus de panache auprès des autres. Mais les « happy end » et les « ils vécurent heureux » ça n'existent que dans les contes de fées, pas vrai ? Il n'y avait qu'Ariel, Belle et consorts qui avaient le droit à ce genre de dénouement. L'une avait le droit d'aimer un humain alors qu'elle était sirène et l'autre pouvait soupirer après une créature toute poilue. Lui, Sora, tout ce qu'il avait le droit de faire, c'était botter les fesses du méchant et aimer la jolie fille qui combattait à ses côtés. Pas le beau garçon. Foutu conte de fée !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées sombres par une main sur son épaule. Levant la tête, il découvrit le visage de son amie d'enfance et premier amour : Kairi. Elle était toujours aussi jolie et aussi douce. Mais elle n'était plus faîte pour lui. C'était vraiment bête la vie !

-Salut Kairi !

-Salut Sora ! Je suis surprise de te voir là. Je pensais que tu serais à son chevet.

-Hein ? Au chevet de qui ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-De Riku, bien entendu.

A l'évocation de son ami, Sora bondit sur ses pieds.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Tu n'étais donc pas au courant. Il est malade. Apparemment il a de la fièvre, tu devrais aller le voir.

-J'y vais de ce pas, décréta-t-il.

-Prend bien soin de lui, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil de connivence.

Sora pencha la tête, surpris. Elle sous-entendait quelque chose, non ?

Mais il ne se perdit pas plus en conjecture et se précipita vers la maison de Riku. Ses parents qui le connaissaient depuis des années, le firent rentrer avec plaisir. La mère de Riku lui expliqua que son fils avait été fiévreux durant toute la journée et qu'il n'avait pas ouvert l'œil depuis des heures. Elle semblait un peu inquiète que le traitement prescrit par le médecin ne fasse pas encore effet.

Sora était lui aussi soucieux et quand la matriarche partit, il tira une chaise jusqu'au lit de son ami et se mit à le veiller. Ce dernier dormait d'un sommeil profond. Le visage de Riku était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Sora retira doucement la serviette éponge qui reposait sur son front afin de la rafraichir un peu dans une cuvette d'eau prévue à cette effet.

-Riku ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? murmura-t-il en reposant le linge frais sur le front.

Il savait que son ami ne répondrait pas. Il observa les doux contours de ce visage glabre. Riku avait les traits fins mais néanmoins virils. Mais ce qui faisait surtout son succès auprès des filles, c'étaient les incroyables orbes bleu-vert qui lui servaient d'yeux. Ses iris turquoise faisaient penser à deux lagons dans lesquels Sora adorait se noyer. Le regard de Riku avait quelque chose de magnétique qui lui faisait souvent perdre le fil de ses pensées, lorsqu'il le posait sur lui.

Délicatement, Sora retira une mèche argentée aux reflets violines qui barrait le front de son ami. Il laissa ses doigts redessiner l'ovale parfait du visage et la douce structure des pommettes. Il avait l'impression de lui faire l'amour avec la pulpe de ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait Riku de cette façon. C'était sensuel et électrisant à la fois. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû se permettre cela, étant donné l'état de faiblesse de son ami. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie d'arrêter. C'était tellement rare de voir Riku aussi affaiblit et abandonné. Mais même s'il aimait profiter de ces instants pour voler quelques caresses, il était inquiet pour Riku. Et il désirait qu'il se réveille le plus vite possible. Il voulait retrouver le jeune homme puissant qui n'hésitait pas à se sacrifier pour les autres. Sora approcha son index des lèvres de l'argenté.

Dans les contes de fées, il suffisait que le prince donne un baiser à la belle endormie pour que cette dernière se réveille. Mais Riku n'était pas une fille et Sora n'était pas un prince. Et ils n'étaient pas dans un conte de fée.

Néanmoins, ces lèvres l'attiraient comme un papillon était attiré par la flamme d'une bougie. Ce dernier sait qu'il va se brûler les ailes mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'en approcher.

Et puis peut-être, que le baiser le réveillerait au final, non? Sora se pencha et délicatement posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami d'enfance. Il se prit à les trouver très douce et en aima la texture. Il aurait bien continué son investigation, mais il sentit Riku frissonner. Et en ouvrant les yeux, ses prunelles croisèrent deux lagons qui l'observaient avec ébahissement. Brusquement gêné et prenant conscience de ses actes, il se recula vivement, contemplant en rougissant Riku qui se redressait sur son séant.

-Riku ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! C'est fou ça ! dit-il rouge écrevisse, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. J'ai voulu faire comme dans les mondes que nous avons visités, où les princes embrassent les princesses endormies pour les sortir de leur sommeil. Et bien tu vois ! ça a marché !

-Sora ? fit l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils, pas très convaincu par l'explication.

-En tout cas, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. Apparemment la méthode du baiser marche bien. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais y aller ! décréta le châtain en se levant précipitamment.

-Attends ! s'écria Riku en tentant de lui saisir le poignet.

Mais sa main se referma sur du vent car son ami avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Idiot ! Crétin ! Abruti ! »

C'était les mots que Sora ne cessait de se répéter depuis la veille. Un imbécile, voilà ce qu'il était ! Et en plus de ça, lâche… il avait fui avec tellement de courage hors de la chambre de Riku, qu'il s'en serait mis des baffes. Mais quelle idée aussi de vouloir tester les baisers des contes de fées !? On n'était pas dans le monde des « Il était une fois » ! ça ne marchait pas comme ça à Destiny Island. Bon, d'accord, Riku avait, par manque de pot pour Sora, ouvert les yeux au moment du contact labial! Preuve que cette théorie du baiser magique marchait bien. Mais la suite n'allait absolument pas tenir du conte de fées, ça, même Sora qui n'était pas très malin, pouvait le deviner.

Pour commencer, Riku n'aimait pas les hommes. Enfin… hommes ou femmes, disons plutôt que Riku n'aimait personne d'amour. Il aimait bien les gens, il aimait beaucoup ses amis mais voilà tout. Il avait peut-être le physique du prince charmant mais il avait été livré sans le côté romantique. Pas que ça dérangeait Sora, mais bon…Bref…

Pour continuer, l'argenté n'allait sûrement pas être très content que Sora ait profité de sa faiblesse pour l'embrasser, sans lui en avoir fait part auparavant. Ça c'était certain. Riku aimait bien être prévenu. Il aimait bien planifier. Les surprises, c'étaient pas trop son truc. Ou alors des surprises préparées à l'avance.

Et pour finir, Riku allait sûrement le bannir du nombre de ses amis. Il n'allait plus vouloir lui parler ni passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il allait même sans doute l'ignorer. Après lui avoir dit sa façon de penser, bien entendu. Autant dire que les perspectives d'avenir de Sora étaient magnifiques.

Assis sur la branche de son palmier fétiche, le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Il voulait mourir, disparaître à tout jamais, se fondre dans la nature. « Roxas, reviens ! Je te laisse ma place ! »

-Soooraaa !

Le châtain se tourna à l'entente de son prénom et aperçut Kairi au loin.

-Riku va mieux. Il voudrait te voir.

Sora grinça des dents. Il était maudit ! Néanmoins, il ne chercha pas à se soustraire à la tâche. Il était temps pour lui de faire preuve de son légendaire courage. Et puis de toute façon, il devrait affronter son ami un jour ou l'autre. Alors autant y aller le plus rapidement possible. Il en profiterait pour avouer ses sentiments. Au point où il en était…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora pénétra dans la chambre de Riku d'un pas lent. Dire qu'il allait à reculons était un euphémisme. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et ses paumes étaient moites d'anxiété. Vive le super héros capable de sauver les mondes mais incapable d'affronter le regard réprobateur de l'homme qu'il aimait !

Une légère brise l'accueillit. La fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte aujourd'hui. Au moins il savait par quel endroit se jeter si les choses tournaient vraiment trop mal.

Assis dans son lit, Riku tournait les pages d'un magazine d'un air impatient. Il releva ses yeux à l'approche de Sora et les iris bleu-vert épinglèrent son cadet qui eut soudain du mal à respirer. Ça devrait même pas être autorisé d'avoir les yeux de cette couleur-là !

-Tu es enfin là, lui dit l'argenté en lui dédiant un grand sourire.

Il tapota une place près de lui sur le lit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Mal à l'aise, Sora obtempéra néanmoins. Comme Riku ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder et que le silence se prolongeait, le châtain pris la parole.

-Tu vas mieux, on dirait….

Riku lui fit un micro-sourire.

-En effet… il faut croire que mon traitement a été efficace.

Sora piqua un fard. Riku parlait-il du traitement prescrit par le médecin ou bien de celui des contes de fées ?

-Et donc, tu as appris ce remède où ? Au Domaine Enchanté ou bien dans la Forêt des Nains ? s'enquit Riku, une lueur amusée au fond des prunelles.

Sora était interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que lui faisait son ami. Il était trop intelligent pour avoir cru son mensonge de la veille.

-Euh…ben…c'est vrai qu'Aurore et Blanche-Neige ont été réveillées comme ça et que ça avait semblé efficace… alors… je, bafouilla-t-il.

-Et il n'y avait pas de fille dans les parages pour remplir cet office ? Ou bien en tant que héros des mondes, tu es doué d'une capacité de soin particulière ?

Sora rougit encore plus, tant est que cela fut possible. Son ami n'était pas furieux, ce qui était déjà un miracle. Mais il le taquinait ouvertement.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Riku !gronda-t-il en se renfrognant. Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le ! Mais sache que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait et que si c'était à refaire, je le referai ! Parce-que c'est toi que j'aime et que j'en ai assez de taire mes sentiments pour toi sous prétexte que tu es un garçon. Je sais que la morale le réprouve mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça !

Menton appuyé sur une de ses paumes, Riku l'écoutait, clairement réjoui.

-Sora, tu es toujours aussi… spontané, dit-il seulement.

-Oui, je suis spontané et alors ! s'échauffa le châtain. J'ai toujours été comme ça et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais changer. Et je …

-Et bavard aussi, le coupa Riku. Mais Sora, tu me fatigues. Tu parles trop.

Ce disant, il se rapprocha du jeune homme et pris son visage entre ses mains, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Ne dis plus rien et laisse-moi t'embrasser, ajouta-t-il avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Surpris, Sora se laissa faire, des points d'interrogations plein la tête. Mais lorsque l'étreinte de Riku se fit plus forte, lui assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas, le jeune homme se laissa enfin aller à ce baiser tant désiré. Et se dit que finalement, les « il était une fois » et « ils vécurent heureux longtemps » existaient aussi à Destiny Island. Par contre, pour les « ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants » c'était pas gagné…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIN**

*****Scène emblématique et yaoisante, au même titre que celle des retrouvailles entre Sasuke et Naruto devant le repère d'Orochimaru.

_Je sais, c'est sirupeux au possible. Mais je crois que les histoires d'amour triste, ça sera jamais mon truc. On vit dans un monde trop cruel pour que j'en contamine mes fictions. _


End file.
